


Воспоминания

by TheLadyRo



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bad Wolf, Dimension-Hopping Rose, Doctor and Rose forever, F/F, F/M, Fix-It of Sorts, Meddling TARDIS
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-27 07:05:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18191330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLadyRo/pseuds/TheLadyRo
Summary: По какой-то причине ТАРДИС снова и снова привозит Доктора с командой в места, которые напоминают ей об одной из бывших спутниц, заставляя вспоминать то, что Доктору помнить совсем не хочется.





	Воспоминания

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ЗФБ для команды WTF Whoniverse 2019

— Мне это не нравится, — в четвертый раз повторил Райан, поправляя дурацкий золотистый ошейник.

Грэм попытался поднять воротник рубашки так, чтобы скрыть металлическую полоску вокруг шеи, но Доктор быстро отдернула его руку.

— Может, лучше было бы нам просто остаться в ТАРДИС? — тоже не в первый раз предложил он. — Уверен, вы с Язмин отлично справитесь вдвоем.

— Не справимся, — пожала плечами Доктор, и сочувственно поморщилась. — Это действительно очень… дорогой магазин, мы должны выглядеть достаточно респектабельными и обеспеченными, а обеспеченная даррийка не появится на людях без хотя бы одного мужчины, желательно — двух. То, сколькими мужчинами владеет женщина, лучше всего показывает ее статус в обществе.

— Дурацкое у них общество, — все так же недовольно буркнул Райан.

— На самом деле, матриархат довольно распространен в этой части галактики, — затараторила Доктор, довольная возможностью переключиться в лекторский режим. — Его занесли сюда первые поселенцы из Эуларии, а потом он довольно широко распространился среди видов и культур, где в силу различных причин женщин рождается меньше. Так что в целом такое устройство общества имеет смысл. За исключением рабовладельческого аспекта, конечно, но это лишь один короткий период в долгой истории Дарры.

— Тогда почему нам обязательно прилетать сюда именно в этот период? У тебя же машина времени!

— Потому, что нужные нам кристаллы производились здесь тоже в очень короткий период времени. Потерпи, Райан, это не так уж страшно.

— Тебе легко говорить, не тебе же придется ходить на поводке, словно чертовой собачке!

— Не на поводке, а просто в ошейнике, — поправила Яз, и по голосу было понятно, что она еле сдерживает смех.

— Ты бы так не веселилась, если бы была парнем!

— Я была парнем в прошлый мой визит сюда, — внезапно сообщила Доктор. — Ну, то есть, мужчиной.

— И что, носила… носил ошейник?

— Нет, — усмехнулась она.

— Вот видишь!

— Для начала, я была тут одна, и некому было изображать мою владелицу.

— У тебя тогда не было спутников? — заинтересовалась Язмин.

Доктор задумчиво покачала головой.

— Я была одна. Я только что предложила путешествовать со мной одной девушке, но она отказалась.

— Сама предложила? А нам пришлось тебя фактически уговаривать… — ревниво проворчал Райан, на миг даже забыв про ошейник.

— Мне тогда… необходим был рядом кто-то. Хотя я, конечно, не признавалась в этом даже самой себе, — голос Доктора стал тише, словно она забыла о собеседниках.

— И что, она отказалась? Не представляю, как можно от такого отказаться!

— Я представляю, — предсказуемо сообщил Грэм. — Я сам до сих пор не понимаю, зачем за вами увязался.

— У нее были мать и бойфренд, которым она тоже была нужна, — пожала плечами Доктор.— Как бы там ни было, она отказалась, я покинула Землю и практически сразу ТАРДИС привезла меня сюда. Я отправилась выяснять, в чем причина, даже не поглядев на монитор и не представляя, что снаружи.

Да, Доктор тогда был гораздо беспечнее, чем сейчас. Нет, это несправедливо. Дело было не в беспечности, а в безразличии — ему было все равно, что с ним случится. В вызывающей фразе, брошенной им Роуз, была доля правды: он действительно запросто мог взлететь на воздух вместе с крышей магазина «Хенрикс». Не то чтобы он нарочно к этому стремился, просто… ему было все равно. И когда он впервые ступил на красноватую почву Дарры, ему тоже было все равно, какие опасности его ждут. Разумеется, стоило ему дойти до города, его немедленно арестовали как «мужчину без определенной принадлежности».

— И что случилось? — с любопытством подтолкнул ее Райан.

— Все как обычно. Меня арестовали, собрались найти мне хорошую хозяйку, я сбежала, подняла бунт и устроила революцию, отменившую рабство для мужчин.

— Но ты же говоришь, что сейчас…

— В прошлый раз я была здесь в другом времени. Где-то лет на тридцать впереди.

— И что, через тридцать лет тут уже не будет этого твоего кристалла?

— Увы, Райан. Так что смирись, перестань теребить ошейник и постарайся смотреть под ноги и не поднимать взгляда — мы приближаемся к людным районам.

Они прошли еще пару кварталов, когда Язмин не выдержала.

— Если бы эта девушка знала, от чего отказывается, она точно пожалела бы, что не отправилась с тобой.

— Она говорила, что пожалела об этом в тот же миг, когда ТАРДИС исчезла с той улицы.

— Говорила? Ты с ней потом виделась?

Доктор коротко кивнула.

— Да. Я разобралась с революцией здесь, а потом вернулась в Лондон и предложила ей отправиться со мной еще раз. И она согласилась.

— Ты просила ее дважды? — в голосе Яз, в отличие от Райана, не было ревности, скорей задумчивость. — Наверное, это была особенная девушка.

— Все люди особенные, — улыбнулась Доктор. И это было правдой. Как она не раз говорила, ей никогда в жизни не встречался человек, не бывший особенным в чем-то. Но все же… В Роуз Тайлер было что-то… что-то особенно особенное. А может, дело было в Докторе. Во времени их встречи. В последствиях войны. В чем-то еще, делавшем все дальнейшее столь прекрасным, столь печальным и столь неизбежным.

Доктор привычным усилием воли прогнала грустные воспоминания. Она была экспертом по переживанию потерь, и главным ее приемом всегда было жить текущим днем. Имеет значение лишь то, что происходит здесь и сейчас. Оглядевшись, она махнула рукой в сторону.

— Отлично, вот за тем углом нужный нам магазин. Все помнят мои инструкции? Пожалуйста, давайте сделаем это быстро и без проблем.

— А что, у нас так бывает? — хмыкнул Райан, но послушно опустил голову, как требовалось от добропорядочного даррийца.

***

Когда спустя пару часов они бежали по потемневшим улицам в сторону ТАРДИС, Яз, не переставая улыбаться, крикнула Доктору:

— Это все ты сглазила! Каждый раз, когда ты говоришь, что все пройдет без проблем, они случаются.

— Разве это я нарушила правила поведения? — возразила Доктор, чья улыбка была еще шире. — Разве я сказала матроне Ринелли, куда она может засунуть свое мнение?

— Она лапала Райана! Щупала его, как… как шубу в магазине. — Судя по возмущению в голосе, теперь Яз уже не считала идею мужчин как собственности такой уж забавной. — И вообще, она вела себя как последняя стерва. Сказала, что раз мы не можем позволить себе второго мужчину помоложе, нам нечего делать в таком приличном месте.

— Теоретически, по местным меркам… — начала Доктор, но Райан ее перебил.

— Ее-то эскорт был моложе даже меня, не то что Грэма. — Он покосился на деда. — И одежды на них было гораздо меньше.

Грэм никак не реагировал на это обсуждение. Доктор не была уверена, что он вообще слышал разговор, его брови были сдвинуты и взгляд слегка расфокусирован, словно он прислушивался к чему-то невидимому. Бледное лицо его взмокло от пота, дыхание было тяжелым. Конечно, им только что пришлось пробежаться, удирая от охранников… Доктор общалась с людьми очень давно и была в курсе физических ограничений, связанных с возрастом. Она так же обладала эйдетической памятью и прекрасно помнила все случаи, когда им приходилось удирать откуда-нибудь за последние месяцы. Что-то в этой картине было не так, что-то не сходилось. Не должен бы Грэм настолько плохо себя чувствовать.  
Но тут впереди замаячили родные синие двери, и эту мысль пришлось отложить. Они ввалились в ТАРДИС, все еще обмениваясь шутками, потом Доктор отправила всех отдыхать, а сама открыла одну из панелей под консолью и принялась устанавливать на место новый темпоро-парадоксальный фильтр, частью которого и являлся добытый ими сегодня кристалл. 

Если рассуждать здраво, сейчас Доктор вполне могла бы не возиться с самодельным фильтром, а просто отправиться на Галлифрей — наверняка ей не отказали бы в ремонте ТАРДИС, какой бы устаревшей ни была эта модель. Для нее это было просто делом привычки. Она так долго справлялась со всем сама. Сначала избегала родной планеты, потому что сбежала оттуда, потом — потому что любой визит заканчивался неприятностью, потом была Война и было не до мастерских, а потом эти самые мастерские вместе со всем Галлифреем канули в небытие. Конечно, теперь все вернулось, но… стоит ли начинать цикл заново? С ее удачей, все наверняка повторится — побеги, угрозы, неприятности. Уж лучше превратить добычу запчастей и ремонт в еще одно приключение. 

Привычка, как известно, великое дело, и ремонт не занял так уж много времени. Протестировав свежеустановленный фильтр, Доктор пробежалась по рычагам управления внутренней структурой, проверила уровень темпоральной турбулентности в вортексе, потеребила кнопку быстрого возврата и бездумно сжевала печенье. Что-то продолжало ее беспокоить. Что-то, что касалось Грэма и его здоровья. Всего пару минут поспорив с частью разума, твердящей что-то о нарушении личных границ, Доктор все-таки включила систему мониторинга в каютах своего «экипажа». В этом не было ничего особенного, ТАРДИС постоянно отслеживала физическое состояние всех своих обитателей на случай возникновения опасности для жизни. Но опасность — понятие расплывчатое. Доктор придвинула к себе монитор и уставилась на концентрические круги надписей-показателей. Нахмурилась, попросила ТАРДИС быстро провести еще пару тестов. И устало откинулась назад, поджав губы. Внутри медленно собирался тяжелый комок. Дурацкие хрупкие человеческие организмы. Дурацкая нехватка медицинских знаний в двадцать первом веке. Все данные указывали на то, что рак, который Грэм победил в свое время, снова двинулся в атаку.

Доктор закрыла глаза и позволила себе три с половиной секунды печали. После чего сосредоточенно уставилась на монитор. Если она сообщит Грэму о том, что узнала, это будет для него ударом. С другой стороны, у него уже есть опыт борьбы с болезнью, он должен был и сам понять, что происходит. Почему он не сказал никому? Почему не попросил отвезти домой, к врачам? Врачи. Доктор хмыкнула. Что могли ему предложить врачи на Земле двадцать первого века? Мучительное лечение и пятидесятипроцентный шанс ремиссии? А если это не поможет? Грэм все еще переживает потерю жены, хватит ли у него сил на борьбу? А если нет… бедный Райан лишится еще и деда, которого только-только признал.

И главное — Доктор… Доктор не была готова терять еще одного спутника. Не сейчас, когда она только привыкла к ним, только начала считать своей командой. Но ведь это не обязательно. Она-то не землянка, она знает гораздо больше, а возможности у нее вообще практически безграничны. Она может помочь Грэму, ведь в конце концов этим она и занимается — помогает людям, так? Так? Иначе какой же она Доктор?

Конечно, рак — не царапина, звуковой отверткой тут не обойдешься. Да и медотсек ТАРДИС, хоть и прекрасно оборудованный, предназначен справляться скорей с последствиями всевозможных несчастных случаев, чем с системными заболеваниями. Но это и не нужно. ТАРДИС необходимо лишь сделать то, что она умеет лучше всего — переместиться во времени туда, где человечество уже решило проблему рака. То есть, в любую точку после двадцать девятого века. Нет, лучше после тридцать восьмого — там это лечение будет таким же доступным, как таблетки от кашля. И не на самой Земле, а на богатой колонии. 

Доктор вывела на монитор список подходящих планет и времен и поручила ТАРДИС проложить курс к наиболее подходящей. Оставалось сообщить Грэму.

Доктор сделала пару шагов в сторону коридора, но остановилась. Люди бывают такими непредсказуемыми. Что, если Грэм расстроится, узнав, что его обследовали без его ведома? Доктор помнила, как возмущалась Эми из-за того, что ТАРДИС сканировала ее во время беременности. А что если он заартачится и откажется от незнакомого лечения? С его ворчливым недоверчивым характером с него станется. Конечно, Райан и Яз помогут его убедить, если что, но все-таки... зачем все усложнять? Доктор знает, что делать, она знает, что это правильно решение… можно сказать — то, что Доктор прописал. Зачем ей разрешение? Она просто привезет свою команду на планету, предложит прогуляться, по пути они зайдут в клинику и там возьмут нужное лекарство. Грэму не придется волноваться, он просто станет чувствовать себя лучше, и все.

Где-то в глубине души Доктор подозревала, что в ее рассуждениях есть изъян. Ей даже почудился возмущенный взгляд карих глаз. Марты? Или это была Сара Джейн? Но их обеих здесь не было, поэтому Доктор взмахнула головой, отбрасывая назад волосы, и нажала последний рычаг, отправляя ТАРДИС в полет. 

***

Подумав, она отложила материализацию до тех пор, пока команда не проснется. Не было никакой необходимости прерывать их отдых, несколько часов ничего не изменят, а людям нужен сон, как бы скучно это не было. Она дождалась, пока все выберутся из комнат и соберутся на кухне, пока Райан жадно выпьет свою чашку кофе, отбиваясь от привычных подначек Яз по поводу непатриотичного выбора напитка. Встревоженно проследила за Грэмом, который пил чай и задумчиво хмурился. Наконец ей удалось заставить всех шевелиться, пообещав сюрприз.

— Какой? — хором поинтересовались Яз и Райан.

— Не знаю! — радостно заявила Доктор. — Сегодня место назначения выбирала ТАРДИС. Обычно это бывает интересно.

Однако стоило им шагнуть за двери ТАРДИС, Доктор поняла, что ее корабль сыграл с ней злую шутку. Точнее говоря, сначала она ничего не поняла. Она просто глубоко вдохнула и остановилась, словно наткнувшись на стену. Нет, не стену — воспоминание.

Для землян запах является самым сильным триггером воспоминаний. Повелителям времени такие стимулы не нужны, они и так превосходно все помнят. Все, кроме того, что сами хотят забыть. Очень сильно хотят. Доктор была уверена, что забыла. А потом она вдохнула запах яблочной травы — и увидела, словно это было вчера. Новая Земля. Новый новый Доктор. Тепло ладони в его руке. Растрепанные ветром волосы. Сияющая улыбка. «Я обожаю путешествовать с тобой».

Чертова ТАРДИС! Почему, ну почему из нескольких десятков вариантов ей понадобилось выбрать именно этот? Да, конечно, больница на Новой Земле справится с проблемой Грэма играючи, но… Доктор не хотела вспоминать. Она развернулась — может, еще не поздно сказать, что произошла ошибка и на самом деле им нужно быть в другом месте? Но все три ее спутника уже высыпали на зеленую траву и с восторгом оглядывались по сторонам.

— Где мы, Доктор? — восхищенно выдохнула Яз.

— Планета Новая Земля, галактика М87. — Доктору не надо было задумываться, слова лились на автомате. Знакомые слова. — В пятимиллиардном году Солнце окончательно взорвалось, поглотив Землю. — Наше первое свидание. Мы ели картошку. — Человечество перебралось в космос, освоило другие планеты. В том числе эту. Она очень похожа на Землю — тот же воздух, та же орбита, так что над названием долго не думали.

— В пятимиллиардном? — Грэм недоверчиво повертел головой. — Мы в пяти миллиардах лет от дома?

— Именно, как в пространственном, так и во временном смысле слова.

— Ух ты! — Райан не смог найти слов.

— А что там? — Яз махнула рукой в сторону небоскреба, отмеченного зеленым знаком луны.

Умная девочка. Доктор пожала плечами и предложила:

— Пойдем, исследуем?

Убеждать никого не пришлось, интересно было всем, даже Грэм слегка оживился. Вот и отлично. Доктор много чего неприятного могла бы сказать о методах научных исследований, применявшихся Сестрами Изобилия, но лекарство от рака к этому времени прекрасно известно каждому, из-за него никто не пострадает.

Только подходя к дверям больницы, Доктор обратила внимание на столпившиеся у входа полицейские машины и догадалась посмотреть на свои часы. Чертова ТАРДИС не просто доставила ее на ту же планету, она привезла их в следующий после того памятного визита день. Отлично, просто отлично. И как теперь она сможет помочь Грэму? Внутри наверняка сплошная суета и даже аптека не работает.

Пока она об этом размышляла, Яз, очевидно, полицейским чутьем распознала в снующих между больницей и машинами людях своих коллег из будущего и прибавила шаг.

— Здесь явно что-то произошло! Скорее, может быть, нужна наша помощь.

Грэм заворчал, Райан неуверенно оглянулся на Доктора и двинулся следом за подругой. Что тут оставалось делать? Надеяться и импровизировать, как обычно.

Разумеется, их остановили в дверях — сурового вида пожилой полицейский со скучающим видом пробормотал: «Больница закрыта до окончания расследования, мы не отвечаем на вопросы, проходите, пожалуйста, дальше, спасибо большое». Все взгляды обратились на Доктора, она со вздохом сунула руку в карман и привычным жестом продемонстрировала психобумагу. Полицейский запнулся, нахмурился и проворчал что-то про то, что раньше надо было суетиться, но тут же отступил в сторону и крикнул коллеге:

— Эй, Ральф, проводи этих к шефу. Она, вроде, на сороковом этаже.

Коллега тоже заглянул в психобумагу, улыбнулся и махнул им рукой, приглашая следовать за собой. 

Шагая по фойе, в котором, по ее мнению, все еще отчетливо не хватало маленького магазина, Доктор сама покосилась на содержимое кожаного бумажника. Надпись на психобумаге, снабженная расплывчатым фото, провозглашала ее «Инспектором этико-религиозного подразделения министерства общественного здоровья». Если бы она и впрямь была сотрудником соответствующего подразделения, она сама согласилась бы с утверждением, что суетиться им нужно было раньше.

На этот раз обошлось без приключений, все успели сесть в один лифт и Доктор насладилась ошарашенными лицами своей команды в процессе дезинфекции. Слегка встрепанные после скоростной сушки, они шагнули на сороковой этаж и направились на поиски полицейского шефа.

— Она будет рада вас видеть, — твердил Ральф, оказавшийся на удивление разговорчивым. — Мы со вчерашнего дня решаем, что делать дальше с этой больницей и, признаться честно, это вовсе не наше дело. Наше дело — арестовать нарушителей, хотя если вы меня спросите — давно надо было закрыть это место. Не дело это, когда хвостатые занимаются здоровьем людей, понимаете? Нет, я ничего против них не имею, но все-таки, хоть гены в них человеческие есть, они сами-то не люди, так? И никогда по лицам их не поймешь, о чем они думают, чего на самом деле хотят. Стоят и моргают на тебя глазами круглыми, да ухом дергают, а сами, может, думают, как от тебя избавиться. Я говорю — ничего странного, что их за экспериментами на людях застукали.

— Вообще-то, — вмешалась Доктор, сама не понимая зачем, ведь ее до сих пор возмущали методы Сестер Изобилия, — вообще-то экспериментировали они на специально выращенных клонах, будучи уверены, что те не обладают сознанием, лишь физической сущностью.

— Вот-вот, что с них, кошек, возьмешь, не могут человека от клона отличить. Я бы и без того ни за что не стал у них лечиться. Людям, знаете, лучше держаться людей, а всякие там инопланетники и генетические фокусы, они свое место должны знать.

— Вряд ли люди, которым эти кошки спасли жизнь, с вами согласятся.

— А это еще посмотрим, не лучше ли было им отказаться от такой «помощи».

Яз давно уже строила за спиной офицера Ральфа возмущенные рожи, теперь и на лицах Райана с Грэмом появилось сходное выражение. Доктор и сама была готова избавиться от сопровождающего. К счастью, они наконец-то нашли неуловимого шефа полиции — невысокую крепкую женщину с коротко стриженными белыми волосами. При виде них она сухо улыбнулась и протянула руку.

— Майкельсон, шеф полиции города Нью-Нью-Йорк. Наконец-то вы здесь! Мне уже доложили… Мы вас ждали еще вчера. Неужели нельзя было поторопиться? Мы ведь не можем без вас принимать решение, а пациенты задают вопросы, на которые мы не можем ответить.

— Какое решение? — насторожено поинтересовалась Доктор.

— О закрытии больницы, разумеется!

Тут шефу, похоже, позвонили, она отвернулась, поднося руку к уху, и Райан воспользовался возможностью, чтобы шепотом поинтересоваться:

— Что здесь все-таки происходит? При чем тут кошки?

— Эту больницу создали Сестры Изобилия, монашеский орден людей-кошек.

— Людей-кошек? Такие бывают?!

— Конечно. Говорят, они появились в результате генетического эксперимента, но толком никто не знает. Сестры принимали здесь всех желающих, излечивали самые страшные болезни, но как недавно выяснилось, для этого они проводили исследования на человеческих клонах. Предполагалось, что это будет плоть, просто тела, но оказалось, что они обладали сознанием. Они проводили всю свою короткую жизнь запертыми в биологических боксах, зараженные всеми возможными болезнями.

— Какой ужас! — вздрогнул Грэм.

— Действительно, — согласилась вернувшаяся шеф Майкельсон. — И подумать, что наш полицейский департамент тоже пользовался услугами этой больницы. Если бы не этот Доктор.

— Доктор? — глаза Яз загорелись, она бросила быстрый взгляд на Доктора и снова уставилась на шефа полиции. — Что за Доктор? Расскажите, пожалуйста, мы… ммм… нам никто толком не сообщил, как все это выплыло наружу.

— О, это все раскрыл один человек. Никто толком не знает, как его звали и куда он делся, он представился просто как Доктор. Довольно подозрительно звучит. Однако он не только раскрыл всю эту тайну, но и умудрился вылечить всех клонов. Это, конечно, очень благородно с его стороны, и мы очень благодарны ему, но он со своей спутницей исчез, а мы остались с толпой арестованных монахинь, толпой взрослых людей, выросших в пробирках и толпой пациентов, которые требуют ответов.

— Со спутницей? — разумеется заинтересовалась Яз. Но Грэма привлекло другое.

— А что будет с ними дальше? С этими… подопытными?

— Вообще-то, мы рассчитывали, что это решите вы, — наградила его острым взглядом шеф Майкельсон. — Как и то, что делать с больницей. Разве не для этого вы сюда прибыли?

— Эээ… да, конечно-конечно, — поспешила вмешаться Доктор. — Но сначала мы хотели бы осмотреть больницу, вы же понимаете. Составить собственное мнение о произошедшем.

— Разумеется, — кивнула шеф полиции. — Можете осмотреть что угодно, встретимся внизу?

— Отлично, прекрасно, поспешим!

И Доктор торопливо потянула спутников за собой. Отлично, от сопровождающих отделались. Теперь найти бы хоть какой-то склад лекарств. Желательно не разоренный им в предыдущий визит. Почему он был тогда таким беспечным?! Ах, он тогда вообще был удивительно легкомысленным, та регенерация начиналась так легко и радостно, он чувствовал себя мальчишкой и совершенно потерял бдительность. Позволил Роуз отстать и попасть в руки к Кассандре, потом препирался с Кассандрой, заставляя ее прыгать из тела в тело, не заботясь о том, что они все могут погибнуть. 

Доктор вздрогнула, вспомнив отвратительное ощущение чужого сознания, соседствующего с ее собственным в одной голове. И еще раз вздрогнула, припомнив тот самый поцелуй и свою глупую реакцию. А ведь можно было догадаться… Впрочем, та регенерация всегда теряла голову от близости Роуз. Да что толку?

Они снова зашли в лифт и Яз решила, что самое время устроить генеральный совет.

— Ну, что мы им ответим?

— Ты забываешь, что мы на самом деле вовсе не из министерства здравоохранения. Нам не нужно ничего решать, нам нужно просто ускользнуть.

— Но если мы не дадим им ответ, они так и будут ждать, и все эти пациенты, и клоны, и остальные… они не могут ждать вечно.

— О, наверняка скоро прибудет настоящая инспекция, — отмахнулась Доктор.

— Как-то это непохоже на тебя, надеяться, что проблему за тебя решат другие.

— Я уже решила эту проблему! В прошлый свой визит. Сейчас остались последствия, вы знаете, я не остаюсь разбираться с последствиями.

Мда, более правдивой фразы она давно не произносила вслух.

— В любом случае, лекарств, созданных этими монахинями не должно существовать. Я знаю человеческую историю, некоторые болезни остались неизлечимыми до сих пор. Так что решение очевидно.

Грэм вдруг вздрогнул, Доктор почувствовала укол вины, но он выпрямился и решительно заявил:

— А по-моему, это не тебе решать.

— А кому же? — удивился Райан, что дало Доктору возможность промолчать.

— Тем, благодаря кому эти лекарства появились.

— Этим монахиням? Ты же слышал, они делали это незаконно и….

— Нет! — возразил Грэм. — Я имею ввиду — тем, благодаря кому они на самом деле появились. Этим клонам. Их жизнями и страданиями оплачены эти лекарства, им и решать.

Доктор нахмурилась.

— Но они мало что понимают, они ведь всю жизнь проводили фактически в пробирках.

— Значит, им нужно объяснить. Никто не спрашивал их согласия на то, что с ними делали. Будет честным спросить его хотя бы теперь, прежде чем избавиться от их наследия.

— Мда, иначе получится, что они страдали и умирали напрасно, — согласно кивнула Яз. Подняла глаза на Доктора. — Ты же не допустишь этого, правда? Мы не допустим.

Доктор только вздохнула. Кажется, решение приняли уже без ее участия, что ей совсем не нравилось. И ирония ситуации от нее вовсе не ускользнула.

Двери лифта открылись и все четверо вышли в коридор, оглядываясь по сторонам, потому что никто из них, разумеется, не следил за тем, на какой этаж они направлялись. Однако Доктор сразу узнала этот коридор и эти двери. Случайно ли, подсознательно ли, ноги привели ее туда же, куда в прошлый визит — в отделение 26. 

Они прошли между обломков баррикады, заглядывая во все проходы и двери и никого не находя, пока не увидели у окна большой стеклянный контейнер, наполненный клубящимся дымом, и бесконечно старые глаза бесконечного старого существа не раскрылись медленно им навстречу.

— Лицо Бо, — выдохнула Доктор. — Давно не виделись.

«Всего сутки, Доктор», — прозвучало у нее в голове. — «Хотя, вижу, для тебя прошло гораздо больше».

— Ты даже не представляешь, насколько больше.

— Ты о чем? — толкнула Доктора в бок Язмин.

— Лицо Бо общается телепатически, — прошелестел откуда-то сбоку тихий голос, и Доктор только сейчас заметила монахиню-кошку, пристроившуюся возле контейнера и кротко сложившую руки на коленях. Память тут же подсказала имя.

— Послушница Хейм.

— А разве этих монахинь не арестовали? Они сказали, что арестовали всех, — забеспокоился Райан.

— Я и в самом деле была арестована, но учитывая, что Лицу Бо необходим постоянный уход, я получила разрешение дожидаться окончания разбирательства на своем прежнем месте, заботясь о нем.

Доктор помнила, что в свое время была возмущена поведением в том числе и этой монахини. Но она помнила и следующую их встречу. Долгие годы, которые послушница вместе с Лицом Бо защищали оставшихся жителей Нью-Нью-Йорка, и как та помогла спасти Марту. Доктору трудно было испытывать к монахине что-либо кроме уважения. Поэтому она просто кивнула и снова перевела взгляд на контейнер.

Вспомнив о Марте, она вспомнила и кое-что еще. Кое-что, что ей так и не удалось обсудить ни с кем, и что в свое время ужасно раздразнило ее любопытство. Конечно, это было давно. И конечно, у нее сейчас была другая задача. И конечно, это знание не несло в себе никакой практической пользы. Но… но…

«Но хочешь ли ты узнать правду на самом деле, Доктор?» — раздался в ее голове насмешливый голос. — «Действительно ли ты хочешь узнать, что твой старый друг прожил миллиарды лет? Что тот, кого ты спас и кого бросил, тот, с кем ты смеялся и страдал, превратился в огромную голову, говорящую загадками? Станет ли тебе лучше, если ты узнаешь, что это правда? Вздохнешь ли с облегчением, если узнаешь, что ошибся, и я — не он?»

Доктор покачала головой, словно вытряхивая из нее все эти вопросы. Она всегда придерживалась мнения, что знание лучше неведения, но сейчас ее язык почему-то прилип к небу, и странное чувство, возникающее от взгляда в темноту древних глаз, напомнило то, что она испытала в детстве, заглянув в Разлом.

В голове между тем раздался телепатический аналог тихого смеха, и тяжелые веки медленно опустились. Доктор почувствовал, что древнее сознание переместилось куда-то, а в следующий момент послушница Хейм поднялась со своего сидения и вышла из комнаты, чтобы вернуться с подносом чайных принадлежностей.

— Прошу вас, выпейте с нами чаю. Он подкрепит ваши силы и благотворно скажется на здоровье, — промурлыкала она.

Доктор уловила намек: им предлагался не обычный чай. Команда засомневалась, монахиня вызывала у всех троих вполне объяснимое недоверие, но Доктор поспешила их заверить, что напиток совершенно безвреден. Глядя, как Грэм медленно отхлебывает из чашки, она не стала сдерживать улыбку. Все получилось, как она и задумывала, и теперь с ним все будет в порядке.

Когда они уже уходили, Доктор чуть отстала от друзей и пробормотала:

— Спасибо тебе, старый друг. И… прости.

Она сама не была уверена, за что просит прощения. За то, что уже было? За то, что еще должно произойти — здесь, на Новой Земле?

Выйдя из больницы, они направились прямиком в ТАРДИС. Доктору хотелось побыстрее убраться с этой планеты. Новая Земля будила в ней воспоминания, от которых она давным-давно избавилась, извлекала из пыльного хранилища давно позабытые эмоции и чувства. Доктору это не нравилось, так что она прибегла к любимой тактике: бросила ТАРДИС в вортекс, в череду непрерывных приключений, не дающих времени перевести дух и задуматься.

***

Вот только у ТАРДИС, как обычно, было свое мнение на этот счет. И всего через два дня Доктор обнаружила, что они припаркованы в Лондоне, на часах начало девяностых двадцатого века, а ее машина времени запустила самодиагностику и ближайшие несколько часов никуда не двинется.

Команда приняла это известие на удивление спокойно. Грэм, оказавшийся большим поклонником леди Ди, был счастлив оказаться во времени, где та была еще жива, и еще более счастлив обнаружить, что на этот день пришлось одно из ее публичных появлений. Взбодрившийся и повеселевший, он отправился на встречу с кумиром. Хохочущие Райан и Яз посовещались и отправились в тур по знаменитым лондонским концертным площадкам. Яз определенно надеялась, что Доктор к ним присоединится, но та отговорилась необходимостью присматривать за ТАРДИС. Что было бессовестной ложью, потому что не прошло и часа, как она оказалась на улице, медленно бредущей по рабочему району, застроенному серыми муниципальными многоэтажками.

Пауэлл Эстейт. Доктор покачала головой, поняв, что путешествие по волнам памяти продолжается. Она не была здесь… сколько? С той самой регенерации, когда он устроил себе этот дурацкий прощальный тур с непонятной целью. То ли чтобы попрощаться со всеми, кого потерял за ту жизнь, то ли чтобы убедиться, что его спутникам и впрямь лучше без него. 

Он так свято верил в это. Так не хотел больше никому причинять боль. Так устал сам испытывать ее. Но стоило сменить лицо — и он тут же вляпался в новую спутницу. Запечатлился, словно новорожденный утенок, мотался за нею так же навязчиво и неуклюже, перевернув с ног на голову не только ее жизнь, но и жизнь всей ее семьи, запудрил мозги ее дочери, заразив худшими своими привычками… И что толку? Он все равно их всех подвел. Не сумел остановить, не сумел спасти, не сумел помочь. 

Внимание Доктора привлекла девчушка лет семи, перебежавшая ей дорогу на пути к детской площадки. Она на мгновение взглянула на неизвестную женщину, улыбнулась хитрой улыбкой, прикусив кончик языка, и оба сердца Доктора пропустили пару ударов. Девчушка побежала дальше, а Доктор медленно опустилась на скамью.

Нет, не во время регенерации. Последний раз Доктор был в этом районе позже. После Пондов, после Манхеттена, после того, как Ривер вернулась в Стормкейдж. Я могу помочь Роуз Тайлер с уроками. Так оно и было — ТАРДИС принесла его сюда, он сидел на качелях рядом с маленькой девочкой и помогал ей решать простые задачки по математике, чтобы доказать — себе? Вселенной? — что еще способен хоть кому-то помочь.

А потом он навсегда ушел отсюда и принялся оттачивать умение забывать. У него было на это много времени и он, казалось, достиг в этом совершенства. Он стал настолько хорош, что новым спутникам периодически приходилось напоминать ему о том, кто он такой.

«Зачем?» — не удержалась Доктор от мысленного вопроса, обращенного к самому старому своему другу. «Зачем ты делаешь это со мной? Зачем заставляешь вспоминать?» Потому что теперь она была уверена, что ТАРДИС делает это нарочно, подсовывает напоминания, одно за другим. Но телепатический гул в ее голове продолжал оставаться заботливым, успокаивающим и лишь слегка загадочным.

Разумеется, этот визит в Лондон закончился так же, как остальные — бегом, суетой и выяснением отношений с очередным инопланетянином. «Зачем нужны космические путешествия, если приключения так легко найти в собственном дворе», как сформулировала Язмин после того, как они разобрались с группой трексонианцев, собиравшихся похитить принцессу для частной коллекции. 

— Не моя вина, что вы, земляне, так привлекаете авантюристов со всей Вселенной, — парировала Доктор. — Видно, есть в вас что-то, неудержимо призывающее вас завоевать.

— Тебя мы тоже привлекли, — подмигнула Яз, Райан согласно хлопнул ее по подставленной ладони, и Доктору оставалось только тряхнуть волосами и направить ТАРДИС подальше от этой опасной планеты.

***

Так они оказались на астероидном базаре Ма'агри-Лей. Доктору нравилось это место — здесь всегда можно было найти детали для ремонта ТАРДИС, сувениры для любопытных спутников и немного приключений для беспокойных путешественников. Оглядывая море голов и палаток и вдыхая смесь запахов машинного масла, озона и специй, она надеялась, что на этот раз всего будет в меру. Доктор слышала, как Грэм за ее спиной принюхивается к лепешкам на соседнем лотке с едой. Как озирается по сторонам Райан — ему всегда нужно было больше времени, чтобы сориентироваться. Как Яз уже тянет ее за руку к ближайшей палатке. Она уже открыла рот, чтобы выдать всем инструкции: «Не есть ничего зеленого цвета, не покупать животных, встречаемся у ТАРДИС через три часа» и все такое, но ее отвлекли мелькнувшие в толпе светлые волосы.

Во Вселенной полно блондинов. Доктор и сама была блондинкой на этот раз. В этом цвете волос не было ничего особенного, и все же что-то заставило ее остановиться и вглядеться внимательней. Вот, снова — светлая прядь, синий промельк. Появились и снова скрылись среди людей и инопланетян, наполнявших базар. Доктор завертела головой, пытаясь понять, куда они делись — почему она на этот раз такая низкая, ей бы пригодился рост одной из предыдущих регенераций — а когда снова повернулась к спутникам, обладательница светлых волос уже стояла перед ней. Синяя кожаная куртка, розовая футболка, слишком большой рот и решительный взгляд — все так, как Доктор помнила, оказывается, прекрасно помнила — словно она перенеслась сюда прямиком с той темной лондонской улицы. Нет, поняла повелительница времени. Наоборот, на ту улицу ей еще предстоит перенестись.

— Доктор? — встревоженно позвал ее Грэм.

— Доктор? — склонила голову на бок девушка, и ее брови поползли вверх.

— Роуз Тайлер, — выдохнула Доктор. — Здравствуй.

— Привет. Классная прическа. Я не знала, что ты можешь… так.

— Так причесаться?

— Так измениться. Ты не говорил, что был… стоп. Ты меня знаешь, значит…

— Да, — кивнула Доктор. Почему они стоят и болтают о мелочах, словно все это в порядке вещей? — Я следующая. Ну, то есть, позапрошлый я был следующим.

— Сколько? — выдохнула Роуз. — Сколько для тебя прошло?

— О, трудно сказать, ты же знаешь, время в ТАРДИС относительно, а за ее пределами еще относительней, а ведь есть еще временные петли и…

— Так много, да? — эти ореховые глаза смотрели на Доктора с таким пониманием и печалью. — Значит, я никогда не нашла тебя?

— Что? Нет! О нет, Роуз Тайлер, ты нашла меня. Ты всегда находишь меня. Даже не думай сомневаться в этом, слышишь?

— Я не сомневаюсь, Доктор, — ее голос чуть заметно дрогнул. — Я не сдаюсь, просто… Просто каждый прыжок я надеюсь, и каждый раз это так… Но я не сдаюсь. Я найду тебя. Обещаю.

— Конечно найдешь. Я знаю, я там была. И это было… будет… замечательно. Великолепно. Блестяще!

Роуз одарила ее подозрительным взглядом, а потом вдруг рванулась вперед, обняла за шею, уткнулась лицом в плечо. Это было немного странно — они теперь были одного роста. И это было так знакомо. Кого она пыталась обмануть, поверив, что забыла? Что сумеет когда-нибудь забыть? Доктор заставила свои руки шевелиться, заставила их обнять Роуз, заставила себя запомнить каждый момент, каждое дыхание. Их было так мало, а потом Роуз выпрямилась, провела ладонями по щекам и ослепительно улыбнулась.

— До встречи, мой Доктор.

Ее фигура затерялась в толпе, растворяясь во времени и пространстве, а Доктор осталась смотреть ей вслед. Грэм, похоже, что-то прочел в ее взгляде, потому что решительно взял под локоть протестующую Язмин и увел ее прочь, что-то бормоча. Райан последовал за ними. Доктор стояла, прислушиваясь к тихому, словно затаившемуся, гулу ТАРДИС в голове.

— Ты ради этого все затеяла? — Доктор сглотнула. — Так? Неужели ты думала, что если не напомнишь заранее, я не узнаю ее? Неужели я могла не узнать?

Гул стал чуть громче. Доктор сердито фыркнула. Она злилась на ТАРДИС. Она злилась на себя. Она злилась на Вселенную с ее чувством юмора, что было глупо. Все это было глупо. Доктор закрыла глаза, глубоко вдохнула. Приготовилась бежать дальше. 

И резко развернулась на месте, услышав за спиной негромкое «Доктор!».

Сначала она решила, что это все та же Роуз. Что-то пошло не так с ее прыжком, и теперь они с ТАРДИС должны помочь ей, наверняка в этом и дело. Доктор даже натянула на лицо улыбку. И лишь потом заметила, что одежда на Роуз была другой. Волосы были чуть длиннее. А главное — глаза. Прожив так долго, учишься различать возраст по взгляду, и женщина, стоявшая перед Доктором, была гораздо старше той, что была здесь всего пару минут назад, хотя лицо ее практически не изменилось.

— Что? Как?

— Прости, — улыбнулась Роуз Тайлер, которая не была прежней Роуз Тайлер. — Прости, что не появилась раньше. Я нашла межпространственную пушку в архивах Торчвуда, заряда хватало лишь на один прыжок, а это были единственные подходящие координаты, которые я точно знала.

— Но… почему?

— Потому что я обещала тебе вечность.

— Твою вечность. Ты должна была прожить ее со мной. С ним. С метакризисом. Там, в параллельной вселенной. Так было лучше для всех.

— Ты так считал, — нахмурилась Роуз. — Какое-то время я тоже так считала. Пока, знаешь ли, не умерла от старости, пережив другого Доктора всего на полгода. Точнее, не регенерировала. Очнулась в морге, представляешь?

— Представляю, — вопреки всему Доктор поймала себя на том, что улыбается. — Знаю, как это бывает.

— Вот только на всех экранах, мониторах и даже панелях электронных замков в здании были эти два слова.

— Злой Волк…

— Злой Волк.

Доктор глубоко вздохнула.

— И что теперь?

— Ну... Я в этой Вселенной. Ты в этой Вселенной. Мы могли бы… ну, не знаю… купить жареной картошки?

— Я знаю отличное место, — подхватила Доктор, чувствуя, как губы сами собой расплываются в улыбке. Рука Роуз медленно скользнула ей в ладонь. Она все еще ощущалась там совершенно естественно, словно была создана для нее. Доктор помедлила еще немного. Она знала, чего именно хочет, но вот Роуз… — Тебя не… знаешь… на этот раз я женщина.

— У всех свои недостатки, — пожала плечами та.

Глаза Доктора широко распахнулись.

— Роуз Тайлер, ты что, только что процитировала мне «В джазе только девушки»?

Ответом ей была знакомая хитрая улыбка с мелькнувшим кончиком языка.

— Блестяще!


End file.
